


Can't Choose Who You Love

by Odalis88



Series: If Only... [1]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after he sees Olli and Rafael kissing in No Limits, Christian fantasizes about what he might have done differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Choose Who You Love

Christian walked quickly down the street, not even caring where he was going. All that mattered was putting as much distance between himself and No Limits as possible.

Seeing Oliver with another man felt like swallowing burning coals. A strange tightness in his chest slowed his steps. Was Olli really over him?

He replayed their recent encounter in his mind. They’d fallen asleep the other night while they were supposed to be keeping watch over the flat. Christian woke to the most wonderful feeling that at first he thought he was still dreaming- Olli snuggled peacefully in his lap. He only had a few seconds to savor it before Oliver woke.

Then there had been that moment in the hall just as they were finishing installing the new doors. Olli’s hand inadvertently cupped his and both of them fell into the other’s eyes. If Andi hadn’t interrupted them with that bull about the keys, Christian was sure they’d have kissed.

Christian found himself at the stables. Rather than visit the horses, he headed for his small room in the house upstairs. Even though didn’t work as a Trainer anymore, Hagen had been kind enough to allow him to stay here. When everything got too heavy at home, he came back.

He looked at the punching bag hanging heavily from the ceiling and remembered winning his first boxing match. Olli had given him the strength to beat Axel and Christian found the courage to out himself to the world. He could still feel that kiss, warm, full of fierce pride that they could finally kiss in public.

Without bothering to put on gloves, Christian punched the unforgiving leather until his arms and knuckles were sore. Completely worn out, he tugged off his shirt and collapsed onto his bed.

Christian stared blankly at the ceiling a few moments until his mind conjured up a fantasy.

What if he’d walked right up to Olli in No Limits and just shoved Rafael away from his husband? Olli would immediately step between his fist and Rafael’s pretty face and say that they were separated, getting a divorce, that Christian was supposed to leave for Munich tomorrow. He’d ask what business was it of Christian’s if he made out with Rafael or anyone else.

Christian closed his eyes and sighed, allowing the fantasy to run loose.

***

“Stay away from Olli!” He poked his index finger at Rafael’s chest, daring him to make a move. When he did nothing but scowl, Christian grabbed a fistful of Olli’s t-shirt and towed him upstairs.

“What the hell are you doing in Dusseldorf?”

Christian fumbled with his keys as he struggled to unlock his door. “I turned down the job in Munich, told Hagen I’d come back.” He finally got the door open but Olli stubbornly remained in the hall.

“Why would you do something like that? It would be a major step-”

“Don’t you get it?” Christian all but growled. “I’m staying for you! I know you went to Hagen and rallied for me. Don’t pretend like you actually want me to go.”

“Of course I don’t! But…” Olli looked for a moment as though he were searching for the right words. “I can’t bear to have you stay just for me. You staying won’t make our problems disappear.”

“You’re enough!” Christian softened his voice. “You’re the only reason I need. The most important-”

“Don’t say it!” Olli raged at him, finally stepping into the flat. “You don’t get to waltz in here and-”

Christian grabbed him and silenced him with a kiss. For a moment it felt like Oliver would shove him away but then he was pulling desperately at Christian’s shirt, cupping his swelling dick through his trousers. Olli slid his hand under the waistband of his jeans, helping himself to Christian’s erection.

Their tongues battled for dominance, each pouring all the built up desire and longing into the kiss. Christian felt like he had the very first time, exploring the explosive sexual tension that burnt between him and Olli.

In his eagerness to see Olli’s body, he actually ripped the t-shirt covering it from neck to hem. “I hate seeing you with another man. Do you know what it does to me?” Christian knew he should take them to the bed but the couch was closer. He pushed Olli onto it and straddled his waist.

“I can’t sleep, can’t think about anything else. It eats at me until it’s all I can do to stop myself from throwing you down and doing this.” He held down Olli’s shoulders and stroked one pebbled nipple with his tongue. Using his teeth, he exerted just the right amount of pressure on it, enough to wring a quiet growl from Olli’s lips.

As Christian kissed farther down the well-muscled chest and flat stomach, he looked up to see Olli’s head thrown back in pleasure.

“Why must you torture me? You’re literally killing me.”

“I know…God! I know!”

That made Christian angry. “You set out to make me miserable?” His hands clenched on Olli’s hips.

“How do you think it’s been for me?” Oliver countered. “I love you and I haven’t been intimate with you in months. You were leaving and I just needed to be close to someone.”

Christian didn’t respond. He unzipped Olli’s jeans and tugged them off. His boxers came next. After going months without seeing Olli in his full glory, he was hard enough to hammer nails. Christian took a steading breath, genuinely afraid of embarrassing himself.

He took the tip of Olli’s cock into his mouth. Christian heard a muffled moan, it sounded like Olli had stuffed a fist into his mouth to keep from making too much noise. He didn’t like that one bit.

Christian paused in his ministrations to reach up and catch Olli’s hands and pin them to the couch by his side. “Do you moan for him? Does Rafael make you scream?” He didn’t know why he was saying it, but there was a visceral reaction in Olli’s body at his obvious possessiveness, his breathing sped up and his cock twitched. “I don’t want you to muffle the noise. If I make you cry out, I want to hear it.” He released Olli’s hands and curled his fingers around his dick. “Fuck my hand.”

“Oh god…” Olli started to thrust up into Christian’s grip. The graceful movement of his body was the hottest thing Christian had ever seen and it made his cock leak precome through his jeans and onto Olli’s leg.

“Christian, hurry.”

“Condom?”

Olli shook his head. “Didn’t plan on, you know, with Rafael.”

“Shit.” Christian pushed himself up and jogged to the bathroom. He hoped he still had- here we are. When he went back into the living room the was couch empty. “Olli?” he called.

“In here!”

Christian followed the voice and found Olli on his bed. His stomach did a funny somersault upon meeting Olli’s gaze. The eyes tracking him were dark, full of heated desire that accompanied Olli taking control and it was always fucking hot.

“Condom,” Olli ordered, sticking out his hand. “And lube. Now strip and lay back.” He waited for Christian to remove his clothes and shifted so he could take his place in the middle of the bed. When Olli’s in this kind of mood, he normally has Christian put on a show of opening himself but today he seemed too impatient.

Christian spread his legs and at once felt Olli prodding his hole. He groaned at the demanding fingers that had him on the brink of orgasm in no time flat. Grasping Olli’s wrist, he meant to pull him away but when Olli took him into his mouth, Christian released.

Olli kissed his way up Christian’s body as the latter tried to catch his breath. They shared a languid kiss before Oliver spooned him. Christian was about to ask what he was doing but before he could get the words out, Olli lifted his leg and entered him from behind.

With the boneless feeling that followed his climax, he could only lie there while Olli moved inside him. Christian wanted to push back and grind himself onto Oliver’s cock but he’d settle for this new torture. He felt powerless to do anything but allow the invasion.

It actually hurt a little because it had been so long since he’d bottomed for Olli but the pain was mixed with the most profound bliss he’d ever known. Unbelievably, he felt himself beginning to harden again.

Olli noticed it too and wrapped a fist around the base of his renewing erection. Christian reached back to cup Olli’s cheek and turned to kiss him.

“Come Olli.” Christian felt like he was burning alive from the inside out, how much more pleasure could a person experience without spontaneously combusting?

“Not yet.” Olli released his dick and thrust into him a few more times before pulling out. He rolled Christian onto his back and knelt between his legs.

Christian wouldn’t be able to look away if the building were on fire. Olli pulled off the condom and arched his back as he stroked himself to release. He’d never seen a more beautiful sight.

After what felt like ages, Olli groaned low in his throat and shot pearly white ribbons onto Christian’s chest and smiled down at him.

“Ich liebe dich.”

I love you.

***

Christian opened his eyes and he was alone again. If only the real world were that easy.

He knew he was stubborn as a mule, but Olli seemed hell bent on revenge. Christian already beat himself up over it, what more could he do?

Not for the first time, he wished he didn’t love Olli at all, someone who obviously didn’t love him back in the same way desperate way Christian loved him. Life would be less stressful, he’d be a happier person, and he could find someone new.

You can’t choose who you love.


End file.
